After Allegiant
by FourtrisandClace
Summary: A revival serum is used on Tris, she's alive again, but what happens when Marcus tries to take over the government. terrible summary but please read! FOURTRIS! T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Hey peeps!**

**My name is White and this is my first fanfic so sorry of its crap...**

**Anyway here it is. **

After Allegiant

Prologue

_Tobias_

I can't sleep.

Normally when I think of Tris it doesn't hurt so much, but this time I fell an aching pain.

Tris.

I couldn't – didn't, even – save her. _It's your fault, _I hear in my head. _Maybe if you hadn't left her, she'd still be here. _I tell that voice to shut up. I roll onto my back, seeing if it would make sleep come. But it doesn't.

Tris.

I realize there is no point in trying to get to sleep, so I get up, and walk over to one of the many tables in my room. Most of them are covered in stacks of paper, but this one only has a small grey bag on it.

I had to. I couldn't let her go forever. I open the bag, ashes lie neatly inside. They're Tris's. They _are_ Tris. A tear falls into them. I didn't realize I was crying until now.

Tris –

A sharp banging on my apartment door brings me back to reality, and shatters my thoughts. "Come in!" I yell, not bothering to ask who it was at the door. Caleb rushes in, his hair tousled, as if he'd just woken up, or had never slept at all and his spectacles were dangling from one ear and his eyes were bright. He liked wearing them even though he didn't need them. Erudite until the end.

"It's ready…" he says, and that's when I start to pay attention. "The revival serum – to bring Tris back. It's done and I have it here. But we should do it in a lab" He continues, hoping not to get me too worked up.

Tris wouldn't want to wake up in a lab, we both know that. But it seems like we can't do it anywhere else. What if the serum backfires? What would happen then?

"Let's go." I start, and Caleb opens his mouth to protest. "Now." I glare at him and he closes his mouth.

I stuff the bag of ashes into my back pocket, having a strong gut feeling that I'd need them for the serum.

I carefully open the bag of ashes and pour it out onto the grey metal table in the middle of the room. Caleb stands to the right a little, holding a vial of see-through liquid that must be the revival serum. The room is silent as Caleb hands me the vial and slaps me on the back.

I take a deep breath and I pour the contents of the vial onto the small pile of ashes. At first, nothing happens, and I look at Caleb questioningly. But his expression indicates that this is meant to happen, so I look back at the table.

Before we rushed out of my apartment, Celeb told me that to bring Tris back, we'd need something of hers, or better yet, her. I knew I'd need those ashes someday. He had also told me to bring extra clothes.

I look away from the table and at Caleb again, his expression was defeated, I knew this had failed. I was stupid for hoping. Just as I was about to storm out of the lab, a blindingly bright light filled the room, and I shield my eyes from it with my forearm. The next second, the light disappears, like it had never been there in the first place and a figure lies on the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Caleb leave the room, I may not know him well but I know he wouldn't want to disturb out reunion.

As if I were in a dream, I find myself walking to the table in the middle of the room, I am barely aware of Caleb watching us through the glass panel that took over a wall and a half of the room. I pushed my excitement down to avoid disappointment, not willing to get my hopes up too high. My heart raced as I neared the table and saw it _was_ Tris lying on the table in front of me, alive. Her chest rising and falling in the same rhythm that it always had. I blush and look away as Tris opens her eyes, avoiding eye contact. I stead, I hurl the clothes at her. "You should get dressed." I say in a rough voice that I hadn't used since my time as an instructor in Dauntless.

Tris simply nods and pulls on the pants and shirt I threw at her while I look away. "Hey," she says quietly, and I turn to look at her. "I thought I'd never see you again." Tears shimmer in her eyes.

"Me either," I reply after a while. She walks towards me with her arms wide open, and I welcome her, burying my face into her hair. After a while we break apart and Tris looks up at me. "I've missed you so much." She whispers and I kiss her on the forehead. We stand there in silence, staring into each other's eyes, until a sharp cough brings us out of it. Caleb looks over at us. I hadn't noticed he'd come back in.

"You're wearing Four's shirt." He states suspiciously and Tris giggles.

She smiles at her brother, like she'd never given up her life to save his, like he'd never betrayed her. He smiles back.

I take Tris's hand and lead her outside of the labs and towards the Hancock building, which was only a two minute walk away, and up to my apartment. I heard a sharp intake of breath from beside me, Tris. I steal a glance at her and she looks as beautiful as ever. Her cheeks are tinted a bright red color and her blonde wind-mussed hair is swept across her eyes. Tris caught me staring and smiled and her arm slides around my waist and she pulls me towards her. She buries her face into my chest and I smile into her hair.

"Open the door." She says into my shirt. "I'm tired, I want to sleep." I sigh, of course she was tired, this must be a lot to take in, her being alive again and all of that. I try and find my keys. I smile, prying Tris off of me, but it's not like I don't want her there, I do. I want to relive the past two years with Tris, and without countless girls trying to hit on me.

The door makes a loud reek when I kick it open and drag Tris inside. I hear a sound from the kitchen, someone was in the house. I look over at Tris, she looked as surprised as I probably did. "Stay close to me," I say, just loud enough for her to hear. "Okay?"

Tris nods and mutters something, but I only hear the words 'love' and 'you'. She must think we're about to die, again. We burst into the kitchen and see Peter sitting at the kitchen table in the middle of the room. He looks up at me and smiles, his eyes dart to Tris and harden immediately.

Even though he took the memory serum, he still hates some of the people that he had before. This must be the case with Tris now.

Peter lifts his glare up to me. "Who it that?" he asks.

I hear Tris take a deep breath beside me, and she nudges me in the ribs with her elbow. I look at her questioningly. "He doesn't know me?" Tris asks me. I mentally scold myself, I forgot to tell Tris about Peter. Then I quickly explain to her that Peter took the memory serum. She nods back when I finish and I face Peter who looks rather fed up.

"This is Tris, my…" I hesitate, not quite knowing how to describe her. "Girlfriend." I finish confidently.

If looks could kill, I'm sure that Tris would've dropped down dead the second we entered. And the glare that Peter gave her now was much worse than the first. He snarls and walks out of the open door behind Tris, shoving her with his shoulder in the process.

"I'll be back." He mutters.

**Please tell me in a PM or a review if I should continue writing this or if I should delete it...**

**~ W**


	2. The ACTUAL chapter 1

**Well, I've updated! Here you go!**

**~ White**

**Chapter 2**

**Tris**

**I jumped onto Tobias's bed as soon as Peter left, I was disturbed by his presence. But I ignore the feeling and start to look for something to sleep in. I give up and re-throw myself on top of Tobias's bed. Just then, Tobias comes in with a blue shirt in his hands.**

**"Here, wear this," he says, handing my the shirt. I can tell he's holding himself back, I see it in his posture, his stiffness. Tobias looks away politely as I shrug off the shirt I was given earlier and put on the blue one, which fits better than the other.**

**I pat the space on the bed beside me and Tobias's eyes light up. He takes his shoes off and climbs under the covers, helping me under them too. I slide my arms around his waist and I bury my face in his chest. Tobias wraps his arms around me and we lie there, in silence, until I speak up. "I really missed you, you know that right?" I whisper into his chest. **

**Tobias sighs and lifts my chin up so that I'm looking into his ocean blue eyes. "Yeah," he replies softly and presses his lips to mine, I sigh and lean forward, more into the kiss. His hands find the hem of my shirt and he starts to draw it up. I wrap my hands around his wrists, forcing him to let my shirt drop back down. **

**"Not here, not now." I say quietly, breaking the kiss off. I expect Tobias to get mad at me for this but instead he nods and says something about me being ready. I smile into his shirt as he strokes my hair, almost absently. Even is he hasn't done this on two years, the way he strokes my hair feels natural, like he's been doing this his whole life. Sleep eventually comes and my eyelids flutter closed. **

**"I love you, Tris." I the last thin I hear before I fall out of consciousness and into a deep, dreamless sleep. **

**"Tris," I hear, my eyes flutter open. "Wake up, you've been asleep for five hours." Tobias shakes my shoulder lightly.**

**"What?" I moan, dragging the 'a,' I still want to sleep. Tobias helps me to sit up and kisses me on the forehead. I smile and lean into him.**

**"I forgot," Tobias whispers in my ear. "Someone's here to see you." I ask him who it is but he shakes his head. "It's a surprise." I groan. He knows I hate surprises. My boyfriend laughs and hands me some pants with cut hems. He probably cut them so I wouldn't trip and fatally harm myself. Folded I'm the pants was a gray shirt and a gold chain with a metallic black ring threaded though it. 4 + 6 was engraved in the inside. I brought my hands to my mouth and gasp. **

**"I LOVE it!" I yell really loudly at Tobias, throwing myself on top of him. He laughs and tucks a stray strand of blonde hair- that must've fallen out of my ponytail- behind my ear. **

**Tobias pushes me gently off of him. "Here, let me put it on you." He say, I nod subtly, still in shock, but he sees it and reaches for the chain, bringing it around my neck. **

**"It's a promise ring, a promise that I'll never leave you. And maybe, one day, when we're both ready, I can propose to you." He says softly, leaning back. I blush a deep red but Tobias's face is definitely redder. I kiss him gently, he tries to deepen the kiss but I pull away and he pouts. **

**"No time for that now." I say just a knock sounds through the apartment. Tobias leaps up and gets the door. I hear a distinctly female voice shriek in excitement and I suddenly get suspicious, but it's by instinct. No, I tell myself, Tobias just isn't the type to do that. But then I match the shriek with... Christina!**

**Christina shrieks again and Tobias calls me to the kitchen. I walk to the kitchen but hesitate before heading in. My best friend stares at me in disbelief.**

**"Hey," she says finally, breaking the silence.**

**"Hey," I reply. Christina walks up to me and prods me in the stomach. She starts circling me slowly, as if inspecting me to see if I was really me. Eventually, Chrissy draws back and her eyes widen again. **

**"It's really you, Trissy!" She yells while trapping me in a bone crushing hug. **

**I giver her a flat look at the name she gives me. "No shit, Sherlock." I say flatly. "And 'Trissy?'" I ask her. **

**"Oh, that's what Uriah calls you. He woke up just after they disconnected his life support." She replies ((AN: I know it doesn't happen like this in the book, but I HAD to change it, Uriah's too awesome)). I grin and we both start jumping up and down like little girls. But that's what we are, right? **

**After about an hour of catching up, I take a risk and ask Chrissy of she knew where Will's body was. She starts to tear up and eventually says it's at the Dauntless compound, or what's left of it anyway. "We still have some revival serum left." I tell her. Christina covers her mouth with her hands ad shrieks. **

**"Right, you've had your happy reunion, so..." Tobias makes a shooing motion with his hands at Christina. She skips out of the apartment and yells her thanks. **

**I smile to myself, it's good to see Chrissy again. I feel an arm snake around my waist and I smile even more. I probably look quite creepy. **

**"You don't, you look absolutely beautiful, Trissy." Says Tobias. I must've thought out loud. "Yes, you did." I hear in my ear, I slap Tobias's arm playfully. **

**"Shut up!" I giggle. **

**"What was that for?" He asks and pretending to look hurt. **

**"For calling me 'Trissy.'" **

**"You don't like it?" He teases, nearly yanking my arm out of its socket. "Anyway, c'mon, we have people to revive." **

**Now I'm the one yanking my boyfriend's arm. I can't wait to see all of my friends.**

**About five hours later, Marlene, Will, Lynn and Al come out of one of the labs looking a little dazed. At some point we were joined with Caleb, Susan and Uriah, who was drowning his worries in Dauntless cake. Marlene ran into Uriah's arms and Christina in Will's. I smile at the sight, I thought is never see them all again. Al looks at me, then at Lynn who is standing in the darkest part of the room observing Marlene. Then I remembered her last words. **

**Uriah's voice rings out above the others. "I LOVE YOU, MARLENE!" He yells. I grin and bury my face into my boyfriend's chest, satisfied that all of my friends are alive and happy, well, that applies for most of them at least. **

**"I LOVE YOU, TRIS!" Tobias yells. If it was even possible, my grin widens even more, and I'm sure my far is as red as a tomato. I whisper my thanks in my boyfriend's ear. He presses his lips to mine and I tangle my hands in his dark hair that now sweeps over his eyes. We break apart when Uriah taps Tobias on the shoulder and commented about PDA. I laugh until I see Al's sad expression, and it makes it worse by knowing I partly caused his sadness.**

**I snap out of my trance when a yell breaks the silence.**

**"I have been waiting forEVER to do this. Lets play 'Candor or Dauntless!'" Uriah announces, followed by 'yeah's and 'ok's. **

**we head to Uriah's apartment. In the way we meet Zeke and Shauna who stare at us, rubbing their eyes. When we finally arrive at Uriah's, we settle into a rather deformed 'circle,' and Uriah starts.**

**"So..."**


	3. AN

Soooo

i wanna change my username, but what to?

pm me or comment what u think it should be

facts-

My names White

i love divergent, thg, Tfios and Tmi


End file.
